This invention relates generally to a pronged band connector, and method for securing an elastic exercise resistance band to an adjacent structure. The exemplary band connector is used in combination with an elastic exercise resistance band. In further exemplary embodiments, the disclosure comprises the combination of a stationary exercise stand, elastic resistance band, and pronged band connector.